Your Duty as King
by To Tuckborough
Summary: Peter and Edmund teach Caspian of a certain person whose name begins with a 'Mary' and ends with a 'Sue.' Poor Caspian how will he cope? AU


**Your Duty as King**  
By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Peter and Edmund teach Caspian of a certain person whose name begins with a 'Mary' and ends with a 'Sue.' Poor Caspian; how will he cope? AU

**Author's Note: **Just something I thought of while hunting for news on _Prince Caspian_. You know there's going to be a huge increase in Caspian's (well, Ben Barnes') fanbase after the movie…

* * *

When Peter and Edmund heard a faint sound, something like a stampede, they knew it was time they talked to Caspian about the hardest task ahead of him. 

They found the new king sitting in a random chair, swinging a foot lazily. The brothers grinned surreptitiously as they approached him.

"Caspian! We have some matters to discuss with you." The young king jumped in surprise.

"Peter! Edmund! I was… I-I was just thinking of, how to fix…" Edmund waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes. This issue… it's rather urgent." There was a loud thump at the great doors of Cair Paravel, and the three kings glanced at them, one with curiosity, two with trepidation. Caspian began to stand, but the other two motioned for him to stay seated. Peter took a deep breath.

"Now that a motion picture is being made about you, we fear you are to be subjected to… the Mary Sues." He shuddered as he realized some of _them _would be back for his brother… and him. Caspian looked at him, anxiety slowly knotting his insides.

"A, a Mary Sue?" The others nodded ominously as another thud sounded from the other side of the doors.

"Many, unnaturally beautiful and intelligent girls will call on you," Edmund began in a low voice. Caspian stared at him.

"That is a cause for concern?" Edmund was about to continue when Peter suddenly turned to the new king, his eyes wide and twitching.

"Of course it is!" he exploded. "They will make you do things you've never… never thought possi…" his voice faltered as he began to rub his arms furiously as if trying to rid himself of some long gone touch. Caspian looked at him uneasily wondering at the fact that something could be so bad as to make the High King act in such a manner. Meanwhile, Edmund looked at his brother piteously.

"He always did get the worst of it," he told Caspian. The boy glanced at Edmund nervously before another resounding pounding was heard at the door. All three looked toward the door.

"You know I, I didn't mean it when I said I didn't think I was ready to take up the Kingship of Narnia. I felt quite capable. So, I am clearly _not_ ready. Not at all. Would you like it back?" He stood quietly and began to edge away while the other two still stared at the door. However, much to his dismay, they suddenly rounded on him.

"It is your duty as Narnia's king," Peter said managing to pull off a very grand look despite his somewhat disheveled state. There was a crack as the door began to break. Peter and Edmund looked back at it once more before running at full speed toward the nearest door. Unfortunately, Caspian was a bit too slow. He stared at the door as it slammed tightly shut.

"Good luck, and may Aslan protect you!" he heard Edmund say faintly from the other side of the door.

It was then that the doors at the main entrance of Cair Paravel burst open and a multitude of girls in various, gaudily colored dresses flounced through it. He stared in fear as one in lavender with flaming red, or orange… perhaps it was supposed to be gold, hair sashayed up to him. Her eyes were of such a sickly looking green color he would have asked her if she was ill if he had not been so deathly afraid of her.

"I know your favorite subject is history," she purred in a high-pitched voice (if that's even possible), "but I'd very much like to teach you anatomy." Caspian whimpered as he tried desperately to squeeze through the crack under the door. He became hysterical when the others noticed him and began to close in…

* * *

** A Week Later…**

The four royal siblings sat at the table with Caspian and various other Narnians. Caspian was still slightly on edge after the happenings of the previous week, and Peter and Edmund almost felt sorry for leaving him on his own. Almost. Lucy couldn't quite understand the source of their apprehension. She decided to ask Susan.

"I say, Su," she began, but stopped when Caspian jumped suddenly, upsetting his chair.

"A Sue? Where?! Not again, please!" The new king was reduced to sobs which left youngest queen bewildered.

'Boys really are odd,' she thought. With a shrug, she turned back to her supper as Caspian blubbered silently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You can just pretend the Pevensies stayed longer than they did in the book. It is AU after all. :) Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
